Minutes to Midnight
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: After review of Zim's data sent to the Tallest, they decide that Earth is actually a perfect planet to Invade. Zim is made a General but the probem is he's romanticly invoved with Dib and they house a wanted crimnal. Rating may change. some ZADR
1. Prologe

I don't own Invader Zim okay? I wanted to make this for awhile now and I want to write an Irkens Invading fic that had ZADR in it and explore the complications that would cause. I want to focus more on the drama of tyrannical invaders than just the ZADR really. Now on with the fic of doom!

_**2007 at Hi-Skool**_

Zim and Dib walked down the hallways at school holding hands ignoring the tension and hate between them 6 years earlier when Zim first arrived. One day two years earlier proved to them how much they really meant to each other. Zim had lost all contact with the Tallest and knew that it meant no good because the Tallest always keep in touch with the Invaders. He then found himself feeling like he had no worth at all. Then he started to show his depression at school. Dib then wanted to exploit it to expose him but when he tried to; he saw much of himself in him. Seeing another version of himself made him lose the desire to expose Zim, leading to a truce at first.

As time went on, Dib and Zim became very close to each other. Dib made Zim forget about the fact that his mission was pretty much canceled and his pain. At first Dib knew this was a perfect opportunity to expose Zim once and for all but then just as he was about to do so, a thought hit him. If he did expose Zim when he was a poor sap of a broken Irken, people would pity him and not shower Dib with the accolade he wanted.

_(Flashback)_

"Hey Zim……" Dib started

"Go ahead and expose me Dib-stink. Not like it will do you any good in saving the human race like you want to; the Armada doesn't care about me anyway." Zim sighed. "Might as well take off the disguise."

Dib looked on the broken Zim in a pity. He no longer saw an alien invader but himself. He could recall that look on his face so many times before and knew it was not right to kick your enemy when they were down, even when they were like you in an Irken's body. "Ahhhh don't worry about it Zim." Dib sighed.

"Why?" Zim asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because you reminded me of something; this planet isn't worth saving after all and no offence intended but Gaz thinks you're too stupid to anyway." Dib said as he started to bridge the gap in between two broken souls who were both more alike than the other would admit at the time. "But still, I have a feeling you can do what you want to if you tried to. Truce?"

"Truce Dib." Zim said shaking Dib's hand with a smile. "To tell you the truth, this planet isn't good enough for the Armada anyway."

"Sure, I guess." Dib said feebly. _Based off of the other races I found out about, this is just a jungle to Irk; a big zoo basically._

_(Present Time)_

Two years had gone by since the truce and Zim and Dib had become good friends and later lovers. They were walking down the hallways of the school on their way back to Zim's base where Dib had moved into after Professor Membrane disowned Dib for being gay. To those who had known Dib and Zim for the past 6 years never would have guessed they would be in love from the beginning when they swore to destroy each other. Zim vowed to never harm the human race for Dib. Meanwhile Dib had sworn to not try to judge aliens harshly for Zim. A part of each other's stubborn persona had died and then gave way to true love. They lived under the belief that Earth was no good for the Armada. Zim had told Dib that Earth was too far out of the way and had no valuable resources for the Empire to use. At least that was what Zim told Dib and himself so they could sleep at night.

They reached Zim's house and then Dib yawned. "Zim, I'm just a little tired. I need to lie down and take a nap real quick." He was 17 had had moved in with Zim, the only person, well Irken, he felt truly free to express himself with. Zim took him in the night he was disowned and this sealed it for Dib in his mind. He knew that he was meant to be with Zim.

"That's fine Dib. I'm just going down to renovate the old labs for you." Zim said as he sat Dib on the couch and kissed his forehead. One thing that did not matter to them one bit was the foot height difference. Zim was only 4' 11" and Dib was 5' 11" but that didn't mean a thing. There were times that Zim wished he were taller to be able to kiss Dib without him kneeling down to him but they still loved each other for the fact that they were so alike inside. Zim went to the toilet, which had been widened for Dib to be able to fit his head through and flushed. Zim went down to the labs humming happily to himself as he knew he had all he needed to be happy. He picked up a copy of the plans for renovation and began to read them. As he was absorbed in the blueprints, Zim's computer warned of a transmission for the first time in 2 years.

"MASTER! INCOMMING TRANSMISSON! It is from the Tallest." Zim's computer stated.

"I thought I disconnected that thing……" Zim said to himself. Then the name 'Tallests' rang through his mind. "The Tallest!" He panicked. "They'll wonder why I haven't called in 2 years. To be fair however, they didn't call either. But still- Display on Screen!"

"Irken Invader Zim?" Tallest Red asked.

"Yes. Invader Zim reporting. I am terribly sorry that I……." Zim began trying to explain his rational for basically disbanding his mission to the Tallest. "You didn't call for two years and I somehow got the notion that my mission was cancelled." Deep inside his heart was beating faster with each breath. _They won't buy that one. I'm as good as dead. Dib will be so broken about that!_

"Hello. Yes why haven't you called in 2 months?" Purple said. On Irk a human year was equal to one month. "You used to call non-stop"

"He just said so fool." Red sighed rolling his eyes.

"Well to add on to what I stated my Tallest…." Zim began to stutter. He couldn't tell the truth to them. One thing an Invader didn't have was love, especially with another male of the enemy race. _I can't tell them that I got a boyfriend and decided to quit being an Invader for him._ Invaders had a lifetime of service or death.

"Well all this confusion aside, you'll be glad to know that our scientists have done work on the research you sent us from Earth. They took the samples you sent, studied the chemical make up and discovered that Earth has better materials than we ever could have dreamed of before. It has taken us 5 of Earth's years but we have come to the conclusion that Earth is the perfect planet to Invade." Red said bombastically.

"Yeah we thought we were getting rid of you all that time ago, but you proved to be the greatest asset this Empire ever had. Congratulations General Zim." Purple laughed as he ate donuts.

"What do you mean my Tallest?" Zim asked as he raised one of his antennas.

"What we mean is that the Irken Empire is invading Earth and 4 of Earth's years have passed since you told us about the humans' electoral government system." Red said. "This means that this final conquest will be as bloodless as possible. We will be arriving soon. However we will take care of the final capture. You don't want to be seen with us if the humans try to revolt. We will see you later General Zim. By the way, our Vortian scientists perfected a way to build in a paste suit to the Paks. There is now nothing the humans can throw at us now."

"But my Tallest, I am barely Invader height! I am a dwarf compared to the generals!" Zim said as his heart beat faster and faster and faster. If this wasn't all a dream he knew what was coming next, one of the most painful things in Irken Society: Promotions.

"That's why you're getting Promoted Zim." Purple smiled as he pressed a button that sent a message to Zim's Pak to release the growth hormones. Zim moaned and writhed in pain as his body grew and tore his clothes. He bit his tongue to prevent the screams of pain from coming out but they did. By the time he was done being Promoted, he was 5' 11" and he knew he was no longer an Invader. The tallest Invaders were only about 5' 4"

Dib was heading down to the labs as fast as he could when he heard Zim's screams. "Come on go faster!" He yelled to whoever would hear but he knew that the 'whoever' was just him. The first thing he saw was the Tallest on screen and he hid behind a pole nearby. Zim warned him about the dangers of showing his face to the Tallest. They would want to kill him if they got the idea that he was Zim's lover. Under Irken law, homosexuality was one of the most taboo of taboos. Holding his breath he peered and saw the Tallest disappear off screen.

"Zim! What is it?" Dib asked as he walked out cautiously from his hiding spot hoping the Tallest wouldn't call again. He looked at Zim in awe of what had become of him. "Zim… you're _tall._"

"Isn't that one obvious Dib?" Zim asked with an antenna raised.

"Here, until you get some new clothes." Dib said as he took off his trench coat and put it on Zim. He then pulled Zim closer and stroked his back to make him feel better. Dib had found out about the height hierarchy of the Irkens and knew that something had to happen to make Zim seem more important and putting two and two together, he knew that Earth had just proven valuable after all.

"The Tallest should be sending me my new uniform about…" as Zim said this a uniform of a red shirt wit long sides like coattails with an Irken Military Symbol on the back below where the Pak was to be came out."...now" Zim took the clothes and Dib helped him out of the tattered rags Zim was wearing and then looked into Zim's eyes.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Dib started to cry with fear.

"Yeah. They're coming." Zim said with a blank stare born of his fear of the impending doom.

_(Page break)_

A few weeks later all over the city, a huge red 'shooting star' was seen then came to a stop right at the moon. Most people called it 'pretty' but a young 12 year old girl named Christie Eielson knew something wasn't right with that 'shooting star'.

"Something wicked this way comes." Christie said to herself as she saw the shooting star that was really The Massive one late night when she couldn't sleep.


	2. 5 years later

I don't own Invader Zim okay? I have just been so busy of late that I haven't been able to update but to any loyal fans of mine, I will update do not fret. Okay, enough with the author's note, on with the fic!

Christie walked alone looking at the night sky. It was a cold late November night, one that looked as if snow was to fall soon._ I sure hope it doesn't snow. That is the last thing I need. _She thought as she looked around alone. "It's those damn Irken's fault. They can all die and burn in Hell. In fact that is what needs to happen." She looked around at the lack of people that were on the streets and the lack of footprints in the ground. "A life for a life." She whispered up to the sky as she walked away from her job at McMeaties. It was the only place where an orphaned homeless 17 year old girl could get and keep a job and maintain some innocence. She walked this road for the past 3 years alone in the world.

"I remember it all too well…." Christie sighed.

3 years earlier the Irkens had taken total control. The Eielson family was not one to be complacent about it either. Soon after the Irkens had taken control, Christie's brother Derek was declared missing. While no one linked the Irkens to it, it was still a suspicion that Derek had been taken for testing by the Irkens. Her parents couldn't take that lying down so they formed an underground movement. Unfortunately for them, their resistance got too well known. On a cold November night just like this one Christie was walking in, her family's resistance was found out. She heard a familiar scream and dove under a box out of habit. _That sounded like my mother's scream…when she was alive._ Christie had a sort of flashback to the night her parents were killed right in front of her eyes. She was only 14 but it shaped how the rest of her life would become.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Christie, you do remember why we're risking our lives right?" Her mother said that final day in their basement._

"_To set humanity free from Irken clutches." Christie replied simply._

"_People go missing unexplained everyday, never to be seen again. Your brother is a prime example; we have yet to hear from him again." Her father said looking out the window._

"_Do you think they killed him?" Christie asked._

"_Maybe. Hell, they could have done anything to him." Her father said back just as a loud 'THUMP' was heard outside on the basement door._

"_OPEN UP! We know the Eielson family is in there. You are charged with being the leaders of the rebellion that we have just vanquished. This arrest warrant is from the Almighty Tallest themselves!"_

"_Christie go into the closet. Hide there as long as you can." Her mother hugged her for the last time. Christie felt as though somehow this was the last love she'd feel for the rest of her life. "I love you sweetie."_

"_I love you too Mom but…" Christie started to cry._

"_Go young lady!" Her father yelled grabbing her by the scruff of her shirt and shoving her in the closet and acting like she wasn't there. Just as Christie was safely locked away, the Irkens then busted down the door. They looked around and saw the two main people they wanted, not worrying about Christie._

"_You Eielson pigs have one chance. Agree to come quietly and be reeducated or else." The tallest and chief of the military police said. He had many battle scars on his face and a broad chest. _

_Christie's mother swallowed and then spoke her defiance."So that is it huh, reeducation?"_

"_We have our ways of bringing rebels into line." The chief's assistant said tapping his PAK. He was just 2 inches shorter and lankier."We developed these things for humans too. Just look at the children. Do not be a fool. These things are our ultimate weapon against you pig-smellies"_

"_Never!" Christie's father yelled. As soon as the word left his mouth, he was killed. The assistant had fired his gun right at his heart. His body fell at the Irken's feet like a ragdoll._

_Christie had cracked the door open to see her father be killed. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the barrel of the military police captain's gun point square at her mother's chest. "Your turn. That is unless you agree to come with us."_

"_You monster-" She said as he fired into her heart. Christie bit her lower lip to conceal her presence. The Irkens laughed at Mr. and Mrs. Eielson's bodies and looked up._

"_Didn't we have orders for their daughter as well?" One of the police Irkens said. _

"_Men, the Tallest didn't seem to care too much about her. She won't survive too long on her own. Besides the Tallest will only give us 50 monies for killing her. Not worth our time dead." The military captain said._

"_What about alive? She's still young enough to be some fun…" One of the fellow police men said. "You know what I mean." He said with a wink and a smirk."Earth girls her age are perfect for play" _

_Christie crawled further into the closet at that comment. She knew the tone and the rumors. She had to keep quiet or the horror stories would come true. Tales of earth girls being taken advantage of then cast aside with the damage were told. No girl was safe. The Irkens would have just destroyed the planet if not for the raw materials._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

Now Christie walked along resting from her night job and dreading her day job that would start in 8 hours. It was more humiliating than McMeaties and riskier too seeing as she was a member of the infamous Eielson family. She worked alone as she was denied formal education. She looked as a new batch of 9th graders had a PAK installed right across the street. She knew that the Irkens told fabulous promises that could never come true to get them installed to the humans and take total control and weed out the rebels. They had very few humans that turned them down actually. Christie heard the facts from her parents before they were killed. "I hope you guys were right Mom and Dad. Don't die in vain."

She heard another scream and the 17 year old dove behind a trash can trying to use it to hide. _Thank goodness I am very flexible. _She neared her breathing to a quiet level and slowed her heartbeat. Once the coast was clear she looked around the alley she called her home. In this alley was everyone she knew that was willing to speak out against the Irkens. They scavenged like vultures just to survive. "Things have to change." As she whispered this a Voot Cruiser flew off from near where the scream was heard. "Experiments…."

* * *

(Page break)

Dib tapped his pen on a clipboard wondering why he agreed to help the Irkens. "I used to swear to destroy these people. That was before I got together with Zim but still." He threw his pen down and turned back to the chalkboard looking at the notes. "Okay they want to know the effects of their new sugar based mind control rays…."

"Membrane! The Younger one!" The head scientist said. Dib sighed and turned around. _Great. Dad has to work here too. No one can call me Dib. Just Membrane, the younger one._

"Yes Niad." Dib sighed turning around.

"What are your notes? Did you at least try to write them in Irken?" Niad said.

"Yes. I'm afraid that my Irken handwriting is atrocious though. I provided the English as well." Dib said tapping his pen near the notes.

"I'll say your Irken is horrid!" Niad said his eyes widening in shock. "You wrote 'My piggy blue feet ate brick poop biscuits running backward up the pyramids' Just be grateful we picked up on English quick. 'It was already common Earth knowledge that sugar rots teeth but also creates a feeling of pleasure which can be used to make humans think they are doing good while under control.' Excellent. Your father made us a good recommendation besides your…" Niad paused. Dib knew he was talking about his homosexuality"…your…um…flaw"

"I know I know." Dib said. "You guys would have me killed for that. If I wasn't so valuable that is."

"Well yes that is how it is." Niad said. "Dismissed."

Dib took his assigned red lab coat and headed out. "Yeah flaw, right." He walked back to the staffroom drinking a soda. He knew he was fortunate that his life was spared so he could find happiness with Zim but it was never like what they had before. The spark had died from the stress. Whenever they were together expressing their feelings, it felt as if it was a suicide note. The Tallest condemned their love on the homosexual level and on a lesser enforced level of mating with the conquered peoples. Yet the fact that many of the generals took advantage of young human girls proved the Tallest didn't care. When caught, a general simply explained it as "forcing their will" and therefore they were doing their job.

Dib walked down the halls looking for his father. _Sure that man disowns me and then makes me work here. Real nice. Save my life my ass Dad. If it wasn't for Zim I wouldn't be doing this at all._ Dib sulked around and saw a familiar "M" hair shape over a bookcase. "Dad!" Dib yelled out.

"Yes son what is it?" Professor Membrane said while looking at his clipboard writing notes in fluent Irken, the new language of all science on Earth. "You write 'My piggy blue feet ate brick poop biscuits running backward up the pyramids' for your notes and report again?" Professor Membrane sighed.

"Yes. But that's not the point." Dib sighed. He grabbed his father's lab coat's neck and pulled him to his level. Face to face Dib lowered his voice. "Do you know what is going on here? The experiments, the mind control, its insane!"

"Son you fail to understand. Mankind will benefit from this. Think of it this way, violent crime has been down in the past 5 year's right?" Professor Membrane said.

"But mysterious disappearances have been on the rise!" Dib said as his father pulled away.

"Son look, things may not seem great now but the Irkens have the best intentions at heart for this planet. Look the Tallest told me so themselves. I have the best of intentions at heart with you as well. Why else do you think you have been alive this long with your… your…um… flaw?" Professor Membrane asked.

"You convinced the Tallest that as your son I was as good an asset to them as you were when it came to science." Dib winced admitting to himself that his father did care or at least seemed to.

"Exactly. I did it to spare your life. Do you know what the Tallest made me promise if you failed?" Professor Membrane said putting his notes in the filing cabinets and arranging the lab ever so neatly.

"What?" Dib asked.

"My head if you failed. See I put a huge wager on my life for yours. I hope you are grateful for that." Professor Membrane said as he turned away leaving Dib all alone.

"Okay so what you are saying Dad is that if I get caught or screw up, it is just going to be your head not mine? Idiot. The Tallest will kill us both you twit." Dib mumbled as he looked at his father walking away. He walked back into the lab he was working in that day and grabbed his stuff. Digging though the pockets of the red trench coat he was forced to wear, he found his cell phone and dialed Zim's. "Hey Zim, it's me Dib. Call me when you get this message. Love your earth monkey Dib." He put away the cell phone and sighed. _Love is a dangerous word to say these days. Love could get you killed. _Dib thought to himself as he walked to his car. _These past 5 years have been crap. From being hid from the Irkens by Zim for a year to my father getting me this 'job'…._ Dib sighed and sunk his shoulders lower.

"That's right Membrane, know your superiors." A guard said as Dib sunk his shoulders.

"Yeah yeah sir." Dib said. "Nothing has been the same since the Irkens took control" Dib said under his breath.

* * *

(Page break)

"Alright men you're dismissed. You best hope me merciful because your evaluation is being sent to the Tallest tonight. Once again, dismissed." Zim said as the new recruits walked away.

He always wanted to be in control and he loved it, which was without a doubt. He had gotten an expansion to his base for which he could do anything he wanted without the Tallest minding. So that expansion came to be Dib's home but them sneaking in there to be alone just was not worth it at times. It was either the power or the Dib. Zim had gotten to a point where that would be an impossible decision. Power was a mixed blessing at best. Zim felt his phone go off so he grabbed it and opened it. "I don't remember a message. "It's Dib!" He called the voice mail "Hey Zim, it's me Dib. Call me when you get this message. Love your earth monkey Dib."

Zim then dialed Dib's number looking around nervously. "Dib-stink!" Zim said making it seem that they were just colleges nothing more.

"Zim!" Dib said as he got the cue that a guard was walking by. Dib looked around and saw another guard and sighed, "We'll talk in the car."

"Fine." Zim said as he headed to the parking garage. He walked around until he found Dib's car. He looked at his watch and tapped his foot.

"Hey Zim!" Dib called running up to his car. He looked around then gave Zim a hug. "I missed you."

"So did I Dib." Zim said. He turned away and got in the car. "You know this stinks Dib. I love you. Yet I can't say it in public like we used to."

"I know." Dib said putting his seatbelt on and starting the car. He backed out of the spot and just drove. Somehow he just couldn't talk to Zim like he used to. Fear had eaten away their security. "You know the last time we kissed was a month ago."

"I know." Zim said staring out the window watching the gloomy city pass by. "It seems like the sun never shines anymore. WATCH OUT!" Zim yelled grabbing the dash board as Dib slammed on the brakes.

Christie was walking alone the streets looking for a new place to stay that night hoping to find someone kind enough to give her something to eat. McMeaties didn't always let her sneak food and her other job… she didn't want to think of it. She saw a gap in the street and decided to try and cross. It was this time a black car came to a screeching halt in front of her.

Zim got out and yelled back to Dib "Dib you fool, you nearly hit this poor girl!"

"DON"T KILL ME!" Christie screamed. She knew Zim's uniform all too well. It was a sign that something horrible was about to happen.

"Why would I kill you?" Zim asked with an eye raised.


	3. Capturing the Rebel

**I don't own Invader Zim okay? Sorry for the late update on this fic but I had baaaaaaaaaaaaaaad writer's block on this. Okay, that is a bad excuse for the late update but anyway here it is the exciting 3****rd**** chapter of my ZADR Minutes to Midnight fic!!!!! Enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Why would I kill you?" Zim asked as he held his laser gun slightly at his side. He saw this girl as one who was lost on her way home. He may seem like a hard-ass, really one to be feared by his men and the humans. It was different however because he still had some principles thanks to Dib.

"Huh?" Christie said. _Quick, make a lie! Don't tell him you're Christie _Eielson_! He obviously doesn't know you right off the bat so make up some story. _

"Why would I kill you?" Zim asked. "Answer me! Tell me! Are you a criminal?"

"Zim, she's probably not going to say if she is or isn't. Why in the world did you ask?" Dib yelled from the car.

Zim lowered his gun. It made scene, criminals were not the type to state out loud that they were in fact a criminal. He was beside himself on this one. The girl looked like a lost vagrant but there was also the chance she was wanted by the Tallest. Zim knew this as he examined the girl carefully.

"Ummmmm…. What are you thinking of doing with me?" Christie said as she held her hands together tightly preparing herself for what was soon to happen. _He's going to have his way with me… I know it!_ She was a lot like the girls the generals picked off to have their way with and then kill. Alone, vagrant, orphaned, with no family and Zim looked like he was one of the top of the Irken generals; they were some of worst when it came to using human girls. Christie also noticed there was a scientist in the car. She only heard of one tale about a scientist and Irken general pair and that was in the case of the body snatchers. There was one story she heard form another vagrant in her alley where a scientist almost hit his friend and an Irken general scooped him up and took him off. Next thing she heard, there was a drone that looked a lot like him. _If they make an Eielson family drone…they could take all the rebels and have total control. That's it! That's why they came to get me! He's just acting like he doesn't recognize me to trick me. _"You'll never catch me alive body snatchers!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Christie yelled as she ran off in the distance.

"Come on Dib!" Zim yelled getting back in the car, "We have to catch that girl!"

Dib sighed as he slid over to the driver's seat. "Why do you want me to drive this thing?"

"Because you are better at driving Earth vehicles than I am." Zim yelled. "If only I had my Voot Cruiser we could have had her by now!"

"Well we don't!" Dib yelled. "Why do you want to catch a street vagrant? Why is so important that we do?"

"Because the Tallest saw my catches of rebels and vagrants and were thinking there was something up between us. They said if it turned out the rumors were true and they had proof of it, they would have both of us killed." Zim sighed. "I know how much you hate how I turn vagrants into the experiments and the glue factories but what am I to do? I love you too much to lose you."

"But is it worth keeping up our charade?" Dib asked. "I mean they already know I am homosexual; my dad told them when he got me this job. So far as they know, you harbor me as so to keep an eye on me so I don't rebel."

"And I INTEND TO KEEP IT THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zim yelled. "If we don't catch that brown haired human pig smelly, I am going to be fucking killed!" Zim looked around and saw Christie's black sneakers and blue backpack run around into an alley. "Turn there!"

"Fine fine…" Dib said as he turned the corner. The alley narrowed down in between two buildings and came to a point where a motorcycle could barely fit through.

Christie was sitting and panting catching her breath. She looked around and sighed. _My luck can't get much worse. God, why have You let this happen to me? Am I supposed to be used by the Irkens and is humanity supposed to be suppressed by an alien invasion? I suppose it would be fair punishment for what it has become. Maybe I am on the wrong side…._Christie thought as she turned around to see a pair of headlights staring at her. All of a sudden the scream of her parents entered her head and her older brother's promise of _"I will never forget about my little Chrissy-sissy" _rang in her head. "No! I will stand firm to the Eielson family duty!"

"Awww well that's all well and fine and great. Only problem is little girl, you are a wanted felon. Any vagrant, rebel or anyone who had ties to the Eielson family is to be brought in. Unfortunately you are at least two of those qualifications." Zim said as he pulled out some handcuffs to arrest Christie and take her into the custody of the Tallest. "Wow. You know it is rare I cuff in overqualified criminals. You should feel honored girl."

Dib was sitting back in the car shrinking more and more as Zim carried on. "Why? I feel so horrible." He said to himself as he pulled out a book for kids called Writing Irken for Young Human Pig Smellies Grade 1 "Why should I have to practice what young children do? Fucking Irkens should learn more about their fucking conquered peoples." Dib sighed as he took a pen and traced the outline for the Irken letter A.

"But… but… I only knew the Eielson's daughter! I am not her!" Christie pleaded.

"Sure, sure that's what they all say." Zim said as he turned her around and put the handcuffs around her. "You know how many Christie Eielsons we have captured. You're no different. Many people call in young girls your age they don't like. You know what we do with them?" Zim said.

"W….wh…what?" Christie panted in fear as Zim moved closer to her ear.

"Whatever the fuck us Irken generals want. If we need some target practice, we use them for that? Weapons testing, we use them for that. If our paste suits need touching up, we will use them for that. Finally" Zim moved his hands lower down her, "If they need relief, we especially use girls like you for that." He whispered as Christie gulped. He put the cuffs on her and threw her in the back of the car. "This should break what little spirit you have little girl."

Dib sighed as Zim threw Christie into the back. Dib was concerned that Zim would be consumed with his power like he saw with the arrest of Christie. He knew he was going to lose Zim as a lover if he wasn't careful and not let the power of being head of all the Irken army on Earth. However Dib knew that in this present conquered climate, there was no way he was going to make it on his own; he would become a vagrant and be arrested like Christie was. Dib looked down the road but he was daydreaming at the same time.

_(Page break to daydream)_

_It was a scene so much like the one he was just driving from, only this time, he was the one cowering in the corner of fear from the look on Zim's face. Dib was leaning back up the wall panicking and fear running in his veins. The Zim he once knew was long since dead._

"_I found you! Squad 3, come in for fugitive capture." Zim said into a wrist communicator that Dib recognized as one he made for the Irken army._

"_Wait! Wait! Zim, don't you remember me? I was your lover long before this happened! I gave up everything so I could be with you, I help you and the Irkens so we could live and love in peace! I learned to write Irken for you! Anytime you were wounded in a battle, I felt it too! I lived my entire life for you, nothing I did was for me, it was all for you!" Dib yelled hoping to bring up the part of Zim that loved him._

"_You are nothing to me anymore, I was just using you Dib-"Zim yelled_

_(End of daydream)_

"Dib what is up with your driving?" Zim asked as he steered Dib away from a street sign.

"I don't know…" Dib sighed. He looked in the review mirror at Christie where she was sitting with her head in her hands. He could see that she was depressed. Whether she was the real Christie Eielson or not, Dib didn't care. He knew with how Zim was getting, there was a possibility that he may lose him and end up like the girl in the back. He would end up alone, scared, cold, a vagrant, a criminal and to top it all off, he would have his father's death on his head. Dib knew he was taking a risk staying with Zim but he also knew it was worth the fear and the risk. Zim was the best thing that ever happened to Dib and he was not going to let that go so easily. He was going to fight for every moment they had before it all fell apart.

They drove in silence until Christie finally spoke up, "You are going to kill me aren't you. You think I am the last living Eielson family member there is…"

Zim and Dib looked at each other. Zim was only going to say she was an arrested torture subject when he called the Tallest. Zim was considered a master of torture because the Tallest said that his talking was torture enough for most of the criminals. However, rumors would start that they have the last Eielson family member and if they found out that they did arrest her, they would demand the body. This seemed all well and good but they knew what would happen after awhile. They knew if they were found with the Eielson family's daughter, they may be left alone but then again, was it worth the risk to be found out?

"I knew it. Just like my mom, just like my dad, just like my older brother Derek, I will be killed at the hands of the Irken Empire. I guess it is my fate to be killed by you guys. I wonder what they will say about me at work…" Christie said into her hands.

"Zim, maybe we should keep her at our house for awhile…" Dib said.

"And get us killed? No way." Zim said.

"You don't see what I do with this girl do you?" Dib said. He was hoping that Zim would agree and the key to their freedom would be with them at all times. Also, Dib was planning to try and help the rebels so he and Zim could live in freedom once again.

"What are you planning with her?" Zim asked.

"She is the daughter of the most famous and wanted rebel family in the world right? We can keep her to get information about the rebels…" Dib said. "And if we can get information on the rebels, we can keep the Tallest off our back and we can live in peace. Isn't that mainly why we are in trouble by the Tallest, we do not have something they want anymore. You gave them this planet, but that was it. They need more."

"**WHAT? YOU WERE THE INVADER WHO GAVE EARTH TO THE TALLEST? I WILL KILL YOU! YOU TOOK MY BROTHER AND HAD YOUR CROWNIES KILL MY PARENTS!!!!! IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I HAVE TO WORK AT ONE OF THE MOST DEGRADING JOBS ON THE PLANET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM AT THE RISK OF BEING VIOLATED DAILY!!!!!!!!" **Christie yelled as Zim pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"You are going to kill her right here and now?" Dib asked.

"No, just shut her up for now. We can talk about this later. I do not need to hear this. I am sick and tired of being reminded about this being a world I created." Zim said as Dib pulled up to the driveway and he pulled the trigger making Christie collapse as if she was hit over the head with a heavy book.

"Well what are you going to say to the Tallest?" Dib asked. "You are to report to them tonight."

"Simple, I captured a rebel and I have her in for questioning." Zim said. "They only need to know that much."

"You best hope that works." Dib said as he picked up Christie and took her into the house.

"I do hope it works for the best…" Zim sighed as he put away his gun. Dib then laid Christie on the couch and Zim brought out some fasteners to tie her to it.

"IS that necessary?" Dib asked as he tapped his foot.

"Yes. Looks make it more believable. Now I want you to bag her face. Say it is an Earth torture technique I am implying to force more fear out of her." Zim said.

"Do I have to?" Dib asked.

"Yes. Now do it before I make the call! If it is late, they will kill us both." Zim said. Dib came back with the bag as he was dialing in the coordinates to call the Tallest. "Get out of here Dib." Zim whispered as Dib ran off to their room in the back.

_(Page Break)_

The Tallest were sitting in their base above the planet waiting for all the generals to come in with their calls for the day, Zim first. Red was sitting exhausted as Purple came in with a drink for him. "You were one of the best leaders of the free world I have ever known." Purple said as he placed the drink down on the table beside him. "I have one thing to ask you though…"

"What?" Red asked nonchalantly.

"Why am I always playing the First Lady in cases like this? How come you can always be the President? You duped those pigs good even though I never thought Americans would take a non-American named president for their candidate." Purple said.

"I guess Americans were stupid like that and I am good like that." Red said.

"**INCOMING TRANSMISSION!"** The base's computer said. "Incoming call from General Zim."

"Transfer to the main view screen!" Red said.

"Sirs, I bid you good day and bring you some valuable news." Zim said.

"What kind of news?" Purple asked. "Kill another queer in your arrests?"

Zim gulped as he kept up the act Dib told him to. "I have a rebel girl here in my base ready to be questioned as you can see behind me. Using some basic Earth torture, I have managed to get out she had connections with the infamous Eielson family. She said she may have known the daughter who is still on the run. Further questioning will prove valuable but for now, I have she is a rebel who knew the Eielsons."

"What did you say Zim?" Red asked in shock.

"I said, I captured someone with ties to the Eielson family." Zim said as he saw the Tallest look on in shock.

"She knew the key rebels?" Purple asked.

"Yes. Now I hate to cut off the communication early, but I am going to question her some more. I will report with the information later. General Zim, Signing Out." Zim said as he turned off the transmission.


	4. I Know Things You Will Be Killed For

**I do not own Invader Zim okay? I figured as it is colder than damnit here in East KY, I will work on some of my more colder and darker fics for the time being. So that is why I am working on Chapter 3 of Minutes to Midnight and Chapter 6 of Taboo. Anyway, enough with this A/N, on with the fic!**

"So, Zim actually captured a rebel. And here we thought he was fucking that scientist of Membrane's suggestion he keeps in that hovel called a mansion." Red smirked as he saw the transmission go blank.

"Guess that Dib is just working for him." Purple said as he opened another can of soda and began to drink from it. Purple savored all the new sweets and snacks the humans were made give to him. Irken food was always made so the body would be strong and survive but Earth junk food was so luxurious and tasty, Purple had to have it. He opened a bag of chips and began to eat. "Miyuki, I love this junk food from Earth!"

"Weren't we going to start an Inquisition about him?" Red said as he opened a box of Krispy Kreme donuts. He took one in his hands and started to eat it in a manner similar of that to a pig.

"Yeah!" Purple laughed. "Well maybe he may be Promoted again if the prisoner he has proves to be of some worth to our cause."

"Yeah." Red looked at a wanted poster that was being posted all over Earth. It read, "_**Christie **__**Eielson**__**, Wanted for crimes against the Empire."**_

Purple looked at the poster and laughed. He knew that Christie herself didn't do anything really wrong, but they were going to get the whole Eielson clan and use them all as examples of what happens when you rebel against the Irkens. Her older brother Derek was one of the humans that were experimented on the most when Irk had a new torture or device to use, Derek was the first they would test it on. They did it because he was a very fit human who had a lot of potential use against the rebels. Derek was the hope of the rebellion before Mr. and Mrs. Eielson were killed. He was known to recruit members at the college he was in at the time and was bringing a lot of attention to the cause as well. In fact, Derek was heard mutter in his sleep after he was told of his parent's murder, "It was all my fault…It was all my fault…I sent them to their deaths…" It was something a lot of the generals delighted in. They often recorded it and watched it over and over laughing as if it was the greatest joke ever told.

Zim was often around when it happened and at first he found it a little bit funny but after time, the suffering went beyond funny and just plan pathetic. Suffering was only funny to a point; then it got rather pathetic. Zim was now feeling guilty about what he had done because now he was with Dib. If he had never fallen in love with a human, male or female, he would never have those feelings but he knew how bad it had gotten and how Irken rules that suppressed humans were. Dib could hardly do anything and it was only because he was the Invader who in an essence handed Earth to the Irken Empire. Zim's research showed little could be used from Earth but he was only an Invader at the time and he was given limited knowledge of what would work and what will not and what was good for Irkens. However, after having too many shipping and parking structure planets, Irk need to find a new planet for resources and materials. Soon, they found Zim's research and information sent from Earth they had ignored and suddenly rediscovered. It was times like this that Zim regretted being an Invader. If it was not for his love for Dib, he would not mind, but it got in the way of their love and it was now under pressure. Zim and Dib had to make a choice, because if they did not, they would both be killed.

_(Page break back to Zim's house)_

"Okay." Zim said as he turned off the monitor. "We can now unbound and ungag her." Zim motioned from where Dib was sitting off screen over to the couch where Christie was laying.

"I'd keep your guns out of her reach though." Dib sighed. "She's violent. She wants to fucking kill you. That girl has a vendetta against all of the Irkens." Dib looked at the squirming form of Christie and sighed. "She'll hate me when she sees what I am." Dib motioned to his red trench coat with the Irken for "Pro-Irk Human Scientist" on the sleeves.

Zim put his claw to his chin in a pensive fashion. "Yes…this is a problem."Zim said.

He knew all too well how rebels and captives with a vendetta were. Zim was often quoted as saying they had some of the fiercest tempers of the rebels and these ones should be handled with care. "Handled with care" meant, "Kill on the spot." Zim knew that it would be best to treat her with care and earn her trust and maybe they could find a solution that would work for all of the parties involved in this most problematic of problems. Zim knew that Christie wanted to kill him. He also knew that the Tallest would kill him for a myriad of reasons if they knew all of what he was guilty of. Dib was getting tired of the act they had to put on and was worried it might change Zim and result in their deaths. This new rebel brought another monkey wrench into their already problematic lives.

"I know…" Dib said tapping his foot. "We can't let her go because she could rat us out to some officials and you know how much they want something on you." Dib sighed as he sat down. "I'm getting a glass of water." He sighed as he walked into the kitchen. "Want anything Zim?" He asked.

"Gimmie a soda." Zim sighed as he sat down staring at the bound and gagged Christie Eielson and sighed. He had to do something about her and he had to do it soon. Whatever he did had to be good for Zim and Dib and keep the Tallest off their backs. Although Zim had a suspicion that Red and Purple were doing something similar themselves. No way would Purple agree to be Red's First Lady if he was not getting something in return. Zim brushed that thought from his mind. They were the Tallest and they could do whatever they wanted and none of the Irkens would care, nor could they stop them.

"Here" Dib said as he threw the can of Irken Soda at Zim and sat beside him. "Any progress?" Dib asked.

"Nope." Zim said as he opened the soda and began to drink from it. "I have no idea what to do with her."

"Damn." Dib said as he began to drink his glass of water. He stared at Christie as well. "You know she looks familiar…"

"What?" Zim yelled. "You **KNOW **her?"

"No." Dib said as he placed his face in both his hands. "What I meant is one of the subjects we experiment all the time on looks a lot like her. Kind of like he could be an older brother or something like that. That Derek Eielson guy. I don't know if they know each other or are related, but at least, the very least, they look alike."

"Good thing we had her face covered when we called the Tallests." Zim sighed rubbing his temple. "If they caught that we didn't handover or recognize Christie Eielson, they would have killed us for that."

"Killed me you mean." Dib said. "You gave them this planet full of bountiful resources. What makes me sicker is the fact that a lot of the population does not see what they are doing. They think it is all for the common good. All that bullshit dictators of humanity's past have done. Well I guess that fucking Maya 2012 shit was true."

"Well a little off." Zim said. "You said they called for December 23, 2012 and it is only November." Zim smiled. "Besides all that will happen is the Irkens will call a lockdown day where every human is to stay inside and all of the Irkens here will go through that molt. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah." Dib said as he looked at Zim. "Well, I'm a marked man anyway; I would want my death to be quick anyway, so I am going to untie that girl."

"Okay." Zim said as he got into a fighting stance. "I am ready to defend if need be."

"Fine." Dib said as he walked over cautiously and began to untie Christie. He untied her hands and feet and sat her up. Christie was flailing wildly trying to strangle Dib but Dib dodged her swings with ease. Christie's rage was making her miss and not letting her be able to focus. If she wasn't filled with rage, she could hit perfect blows and dodge many attacks with ease. Three years of living on the streets, was more than enough to teach her how to fight and survive. However, Christie was facing the people that were behind, or at least worked for, the people who forced her to live as she did. She could not let them alive without at least trying to kill them. Dib then picked up Christie and sat her in the big purple Vortian armchair that was most comfortable chair in the room.

"You're playing 'Good Cop, Bad Cop." Zim sighed as he saw Dib place Christie in the Vortain armchair. "She had better not mess that up. Irk has not yet worked a deal for Vort to be a furniture store planet. I had to pay a lot for that."

"I'll mess your face up!" Christie said as she saw light once again after Dib took off the bag on her face.

"I'll mess YOUR face up!" Zim yelled walking over to the couch looking like a man who was just insulted in a bar by a drunk.

"Okay Zim, back off, call off your dogs. We want to know who this girl is, not give her unnecessary plastic surgery." Dib sighed as he moved Zim over to a couch and sat him down. Zim sat with a "humph" like a child who was just placed in time out. "I know you think she is a brat but she may be our ticket to peace."

"You going to hand me over to that FILTH Red and that PUSSY Purple?" Christie said. "I bet you hate humans you big-headed ass-monkey!"

"Why you!" Zim said as he got up and pistol-whipped Christie. "NO ONE CALLS DIB A "BIG HEADED ASS MONKEY!""

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh" Christie said as her eyes widened in the sight. She had pieced it together. This was the mighty General Zim of the Irken Planetary control force and he was showing mercy and rage for a mere scientist. There had to be some connection there that she could exploit. She found a weakness in the great fearless façade and she was going to use it as best as she could. "I know what you are up to and I will tell the Tallest before they kill me. If I get killed, you fuckers are going down with me."

"What do you mean?" Zim asked as he bent closer to Christie and got on her level.

"THIS!" Christie said as she made a "hughough" noise and spit in Zim's eye.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Zim said rubbing his eye. "Take this!" He said as he pistol-whipped her again.

"Let me try." Dib said as he handed her a glass of water. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah. Garbage water and slush does get nasty after awhile." Christie said taking the water and drinking it. "Best I have had since you fuckers took over this planet."

"And I didn't drug it either. I know you know something that could get us killed and we know stuff that could get you killed." Dib looked at Christie.

"Okay." Christie sighed. She knew Dib wanted her to spill what she knew about them. She was going to play it so that she could get a bargaining chip to bend these two servants of the Irken Empire to her will and maybe use it to avenge the Eielson family name. Zim's explosion of defense at her insult to Dib showed to Christie what she could use to her advantage. "Let's talk."

"What have you gathered?" Dib asked.

"Well, it is not uncommon for a single scientist who wasn't told to breed and create more servants to live with a general so he doesn't rebel. Only problem is that I have never seen the Irken General be overly sensitive when one is insulted. I say you two have something more going on here than leads on and the only reason you haven't handed me over was because you want information to give Red and Purple and you're afraid I know you two are homosexual." Christie explained as she drank some more water. "I guess the Tallest have been coming down hard on you and now you are making up for it."

"Yep." Dib said. "And we know you are underage, a vagrant and to top it all off, Christie Eielson. The age projection from your 8th grade picture matches you perfectly."

Christie whispered _shit_ and looked up at Dib. "And what of Derek Eielson? What about him?"

"He's a test subject and he is still alive after 4 years of being captured and experimented on. Irk wants to use him for a breeding project. Anyway, he is alive. Not well, but at the bare minimum alive." Dib said. "I know because the sugar based ray I was forced to develop was tested on him." Dib sobbed a little, gartering a little sympathy from Christie. "I know how you must feel. My little sister is used in breeding experiments a lot. She is one of the many mothers of the newly forming Human-Irken hybrid guard."

Zim sighed. He knew he had to do something to settle this quickly. He had to come up with a plan to keep her quiet_. Should I kill her? No, Dib wouldn't allow that… She knows the underbelly. She is of use to us. Nevertheless, with her alive she is a bargaining chip Dib and I can use. _ _Think Zim think. You are GENERAL ZIM, make use of that fact._

"Okay." Zim said walking over to the situation. "I know you are the most wanted rebel of recent years and you know we are committing one of the vilest sins in the eyes of the Irken Empire. However, I need to use you to get info on the humans and if you do, I can spare you and maybe Derek too. Some of the more humane generals were talking of letting him go or putting him out of his misery. However, you will stay here and provide us with whatever information we need. In exchange, I will help you rebel."

"WHAT?" Dib and Christie said.

"You heard me." Zim said. "I figure the rebels may be on to something. All I know is I love you Dib more than I love this rank!" Zim threw his Irken Death Ray on the ground. "I would trade all this, even the Vortain Armchair to have it the way it was before the Irkens Invaded. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Christie smiled.


	5. Conflicting

**I do not own Invader Zim okay? Sorry again for the late update on this one, but as I have little request for it at the present moment, I am in no rush. However, if you want more, let me know. Anyway, enough of my self-pity A/N of a story I like but no one does, on with the fic!**

"Dib's on the killing sound," The chief Irken Scientist said.

"Fine, you can have it." Dib sighed looking down at the paper. He had not gotten much sleep the night before because of Christie's arrival, his, and Zim's attempts to keep her presence hidden from anyone who would come over that day. Everyone knew what Christie Eielson looked like and Dib knew that if someone saw her with him and Zim, they could kiss everything they worked for good-bye. It was hard enough hiding their lie before Christie was discovered, but now it was going to be even worse.

"No, you didn't hear me too well," Floogoo said looking down with a hint of rage at Dib. "Dib's on the killing sound."

"Okay, you can have that project." Dib sighed. "No t like I'm going to stop you on that."

"Aggghh!" Floogoo sighed. "Perhaps I should have been clearer; I forget your name is used in Earth slang too. When I say 'Dib's on the killing sound' I should mean, 'Dib you are working on the killing sound.'"

"Ah, why didn't you just say so?" Dib sighed as he typed in human interaction with sounds into the computer to figure how to best come up with a sound that kills. _God, get Christie to scream cusses at the target and they will surrender and wish they were dead themselves._ Dib thought as he looked at the various decibels that could cause pain, suffering, and come up with a way to turn that into a weapon that could be portable and easy to use. "Well, here I am again, making weapons for Irkens to use on humans. Why do I keep this useless charade up?" Dib whispered to himself. Because he was living with Zim, no one questioned his rebellion. The General/Scientist system of keeping an eye on intelligent humans worked well for them, so no one questioned anything about it.

Dib was questioning his reasons being here, building weapons for Irkens. When he was younger, he vowed to protect Earth from Irk but he could hardly admire he irony of his situation here. He did this so Zim and he would be safe but now, Dib questioned everything he knew. He felt like he was losing his identity. Christie was making him question what was happening between him and Zim. Everything he knew was turning out to be a lie and their plans for living the lie for peace was turning out to fall apart.

That morning was tense. Christie had woken up on the couch and looked around. It took her a little while to figure out and remember she was not in jail and not about to be killed. She saw Zim sitting on the armchair staring at her while Dib finished cooking up breakfast. Christie looked over and saw Dib place some waffles on the coffee table in front of her.

"You didn't poison this did you?" Christie asked as she looked up.

"We swore we would protect you." Zim said. "Anyone of us would be killed if the others ratted. We know to keep you happy so we all can keep living on."

"I have to go to work now." She said slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out. "I swear, I will tell no one about you two. I do not need them thinking I was captured."

Zim was not so happy about keeping Christie in. Sure, he could get information on what she knew about the Eielson Rebels, but it was all old and already known. Zim knew she had to know something. In addition, a 17 year old did not work two jobs. She told them about McMeaties but her day job sounded suspicious. She would not say much about it, only she got it recently and was fed through it. She promised not to tell anyone there about Zim and Dib, but if she did not show up, it would be seen as suspicious and she would be hunted for. When they found her at Zim and Dib's, they would expose what was going on between them. Zim had let her go; worried she was leading a rebellion and would expose them anyway.

"You think she will let people know about us?" Dib asked as he put his red scientist trench coat on.

"I hope to Miyuki she does not." Zim sighed as he put his pistol in his belt and headed to the car. "But we had best get to the base in town if we don't want people thinking there is something between us."

"I know." Dib said as he walked in and shut the door on the car.

Now, Dib was working on a killing sound and Zim was inspecting the troops, telling the new recruits to Earth what to expect. They were living lies. Christie's capture was convincing them of that fact. _God, do I keep going on like this? _Dib thought as he compiled sounds strong enough to cause one's eardrums to explode and cause brain damage. "I don't know what the fuck I am doing anymore…" Dib said as a small assistant brought him a lunch of bologna sandwiches with mustard and Poop Cola.

"I'll say, your Irken is atrocious, if you don't mind me saying Mr. Dib Membrane sir!" The little servant said holding the tray up to her face as if to shield herself from any flying sandwiches.

"Nah, that's okay, I know it's bad. I just…" Dib sighed. He was searching for the right words and phrases so he would not incriminate him or Zim. "I'm just tired is all; I mean the sugar mind control ray, brain melting music by that Justin Beaver we unleashed and now a sound that kills hell that Beaver music killed me. Anyway Miss…what is your name?" Dib asked looking down at the little servant.

"Oh!" She blushed looking at her tray, no one over 4' 2" was ever nice to her. "Klep. My name is Klep."

"Well Klep, I have A LOT on my plate now and it is getting to me." Dib sighed.

"Do you not want 2 sandwiches?" Klep asked tearing up.

"Oh, no I do like your sandwiches. I am just saying that a lot of things are on my mind right now. It is an Earth saying. I didn't mean to offend you." Dib said.

"Wow. Thanks."Klep said with a smile dismissing herself.

Zim then walked over with a look of shock on his face. Zim had just come back from instructing the new troops of the Earth Guard Corps about how Earth weather would affect the recruits if they did not wear their paste suits. One upstart of a recruit did not want to wear his paste suit, so Zim had to pull out the Super Soaker he had on hand for just such an occasion and ruthlessly sprayed him, causing him to experience extreme discomfort. Zim then had walked over and spit in the recruit's eye. "See why now you need these paste suits?"

"Yes sir, General Zim sir!" The recruit weakly saluted.

"Be grateful for them. I had to learn the hard way." Zim said. "Recruits are dismissed for lunch."

Zim then walked to the scientist wing to check on Dib. _I hope he is good at keeping up appearances… I cannot bear to think what would happen if I cannot bear to think what would happen if the Tallest found out we had in our clutches Christie Eielson and we let her go. _When he saw Dib let a little servant go without so much as one insult, he was shocked. _I knew not killing Christie was a bad idea._ "What are you doing Dib?"

"What?" Dib said eating his sandwich. After being turned into bologna once before, he could not quite eat it on his own, but the fact it was _the only damn sandwich_ the Irken Empire gave their workers, he had to eat it.

"You let that girl walk away without one such thing as an insult!" Zim yelled then dropped his voice to a whisper "She may think something is up."

"Relax." Dib said. "I only told her it was stress from work is all, something the Tallest expect."

"Good, as long as she doesn't get too curious." Zim added as he looked at what Dib was assigned to make. "A sound that kills huh?" Zim laughed. "What won't Irk have us think up next?"

"I have yet to put in the safety devices yet. You would need some protection yourself and I do not want unintended targets to be killed as well." Dib said. "I will add some thing about needing to question people nearby, that kind of thing. The Tallest will know why I do not want Irkens using it toe be killed of course."

"Yeah yeah sure." Zim said looking at the paper.

"Hey Zim!" One of the Majors said. "Skoodge wants to know if you would like to spend the afternoon with us. Tak has the new recruits. Miyuki, I wish those poor saps well."

Zim did not want to leave Dib, but he knew he had to to keep up the appearance that they just lived together, that was it. _It cannot be too bad; none of the places Skoodge likes to go is all that bad, nothing too bad…_ Zim thought as he walked over to the Major and started talking. Dib went back to his drawing adding in safety features to keep all the unintended targets safe. He was blankly engineering when the voice of his superior woke him back to reality.

"Membrane! Dib!" Floogoo yelled as Dib turned and saluted. For Floogoo, it was hard for him to feel superior when Dib was taller than he was, but eventually he understood humans could be tall and not mean much. Some of the rebels they killed were almost as tall as the Tallests. It took awhile, but he was used to it.

"Yes?" Dib asked turning back to his work.

"I want you to see the first test subject you are to kill with your sound ray gun." Floogoo said.

"Okay." Dib said anxiously as he walked behind Floogoo. "Who is it if you don't mind me asking?"

"You'll see." Floogoo said with a smile on his face.

He walked down the hall he had so many times before. Dib was at every testing, using captured rebels to test out the latest and greatest weapons Irk had come up with to use on humans. It was with heavy guilt that Dib had walked down here to test out the things he made. He was only working with the Irkens for Zim's sake so no one would kill him, but the vision haunted him almost nightly. As Floogoo opened the door, he saw what he feared. "Not him again?" Dib said

"Yes him again. We figured you could put him out of his misery. Three years being tested on and he still is not dead from one. Well now, he will. You know it's…"

"Derek Eielson." Dib gasped as he looked upon the tired figure of 22-year-old Derek Eielson.


	6. Hiding Secrets

**I do not own Invader Zim okay? I know it has been a while since I updated but I will finish this. I seem to have a knack for this kind of fic based off my Taboo reviews so I am trying to finish it with this one. I mean they have the same tone, just ZADR as to DATR. (Although I do think this is a little darker…) Anyway, I hope you like it. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Is that who I think it is? I mean really?" Dib asked.

"Well who do you think it is?" Glowgoo, a new assistant who just happened to walk in asked.

"Can't you tell it is Derek Eielson?" Dib exclaimed. It was hard to believe he would be testing that sound that kills on Derek Eielson. All the work they put in keeping him alive to torture and test on are going to be thrown out the window.

"Why yes it is." Floogoo, his boss, said. "Why does it surprise you so? We have been testing on him for years and for some reason Miyuki knows, he is still alive."

"Oh, it's nothing…" Dib blushed looking away. He had to look away from Derek's face. He had spared Christie and they had the same eyes. Guilt was flooding up in Dib at the prospect he would have to face. The eyes the Elieson kids had looked at Dib the same way, guilt, sorrow and defiance. They all saw Dib as the enemy. Dib was working for the Irkens, no matter his past. They took a stand. _There is something different though about Derek's eyes. They have something Christie's doesn't have. They seem almost sympathetic towards me…_ Dib thought looking down at a model of his sound gun.

"Well Membrane Jr, you shouldn't have too much of a problem killing this one." Floogoo said. "Just think of it as a mercy killing. I mean when a dog is too sick, you put it to sleep. You will be doing that to Derek."

"Yeah…sure…" Dib said as he put a few notes on his paper.

"Good." Floogoo said. "I expect a working prototype soon. And it had better work fairly well. The Tallest themselves will be overseeing Derek's execution and they hoped to see some experimental technology used in this one.

"Sounds nice…" Dib said in a detached tone as he wrote, _I hate my life_ in Irken on the notes.

"You ate your dog?" Glowgoo asked as he peered over Dib's notes looking over his shoulder.

"STOP READING MY NOTES!" Dib yelled

"Sorry…" Glowgoo said "I'll get back to work and see if that Justin Bieber or Rebecca Black music we put out can be of any use in the sound that kills. I am sure that can be weaponized!"

"Do that!" Dib said putting his face on his desk and falling asleep.

Zim was busy with his duties over the planet that pertained to his rank as General. It was Thursday, which meant an inspection of the local colleges and universities. One of the worst hotbeds for dissidents at the beginning of the occupation of Earth by the Irken Empire was colleges. _Derek Elieson was captured in a place a lot like this one_ Zim thought.

"Zim! Ooops, I mean General Zim is that you?" a tall girl in glasses with now straight teeth and red hair pulled into pigtails asked turning to him.

"Gretchen!" Zim gasped, never expecting one of his old classmates to be here let alone be nice to him. "I didn't know you were here!" Looking out the corner of his eye he saw some young and very impressionable soldiers behind him looking on curiously. The only person they knew of Zim's past was Dib and they knew that Zim had him under control.

"Do you know this human General Zim?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I was in Skool with her." Zim said quickly and simply. He needed to show them that he was tough and not give them any reason to report him as suspicious to the Tallest. "I need to get some information out of her." Zim said as he punched Gretchen in the shoulder. Grabbing her he said, "Let's go."

"What's going on General Zim?" Gretchen asked as she followed him along to where he was taking her, which happened to be in a few bushes by the library in seclusion.

"Have to check you for any evidence of rebellion. You are a dire suspect for knowing me." Zim said in a louder than normal manner to keep his soldiers quiet. Dropping his voice to a normal level, he said, "I need some waffles. Come with me to the cafeteria."

"Okay…" Gretchen said rather confused at what was going on. She followed him to the cafeteria. "What do you need Zim?

Zim ignored her as he grabbed a tray and grabbed some waffles and a Poop Cola. He sat down and took a bite. "At least you don't have soap in these things…" Zim sighed.

"Huh?" Gretchen asked.

"Never mind." Zim said. "Now what is your future profession Gretchen?"

"I'm Pre-med No one ever said anything to me about ever being considered a rebel. In fact my Irken professors LOVE me. They say I am one of the most talented humans they have ever taught. Hell even though everything in me tells me I should, I don't question what you guys do with the prisoners."

Zim just ate the waffles and kept on ignoring her. He had to put on a front so there would be less reports of him softening. He took another bite of the waffles and ignored Gretchen's motions to him. Gretchen just sighed and rolled her eyes opening a book on Irken physiology. All new prospective doctors needed to now know about how to treat both humans and Irkens as the medical field was under the direct supervision of the Irken Military. Gretchen kept staring at Zim, wondering what the hell was going on with him and what he wanted with her. She remembered after their graduation from Hi-Skool and the Irkens officially took over, Zim was loud and obnoxious to everyone. Zim loved his power. Now he seemed rather different. Now he was the shell of the general he was and Gretchen knew it.

"These waffles taste like crap!" Zim yelled.

"Well you guys won't let us make them like we used to do. That's why they suck." Gretchen sassed.

"Yeah." Zim said downing a Poop cola.

"Look, I get the best grades in my class and the Tallest know it. So whatever you trumped up on me because they are onto you won't stick." Gretchen said as she walked away. "Good-bye! And it wasn't good seeing you again!"

"Fuck you too bitch!" Zim yelled. "Fine! Not like I cared what you did after Hi-Skool anyway!"

Shoving the table away, he pulled out his laser pistol and disintegrated the table in front of him. Then he headed outside and saw the rest of his squad outside waiting for him. He yelled out to them and noticed they all had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Anything wrong sir? That Gretchen girl seemed pissed off. She know anything? Want us to show her?" One of the soldiers asked.

"No, you don't need to do that." Zim said. "And nothing is wrong. This just reminds me of catching Derek Elieson."

"Yes sir." His soldiers said.

"I want you guys to do a random inspection of all the dorm rooms. Anything contraband you may happen to find, no matter how small or trivial, you bring it in." Zim ordered. "By letting the small stuff go, we let the door open to create Derek Elieson and the rest of the scum of the Elieson family. We nip the problem in the bud with the appropriate punishment we end rebels before they begin."

"Yes Sir General Zim sir!" The soldiers stated saluting him.

Zim then sat down and began to contemplate all of what happened the past few days. Dib was thinking of supplying the rebels with tools and information they needed to overthrow Irk, and Zim wanted to keep Irk happy so they wouldn't bother them anymore. Each day was becoming harder and harder on Dib and Zim. It was hard enough to keep their love a secret before they took Christie in, but now they had a new and HUGE liability on their hands. Christie was a loose cannon who had been wronged and had the soul of an avenger. She had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Irk had killed her parents in front of her eyes and captured her brother. Zim knew she was a teenage McMeaties worker but that was only in the evenings. She was not in the Irken's Human Skool System since she was fourteen, so what she did during the day was a complete mystery to Zim. It troubled him. _They will know I am gone and I will be missed_ rang through Zim's mind over and over again, and he mused over exactly what that could mean for him and Dib. _Is she part of some militia terrorist group? What the hell could she have meant there? She isn't going to skool; I know that for a fact. She keeps coming around with enough food and monies to survive the past 3 years…._ Zim pounded his fist on the arm of the bench in frustrations and yelled.

"Anything wrong General Zim?" a young Irken serpent asked upon hearing Zim's exclamation.

"Nothing just hurt my hand on a stray nail in this bench." Zim said, covering up for the real reason for his frustration. "Any news from the random dorm search?"

"Not much yet. Found a few CDs from bands like 'Linkin Park' and 'R.E.M.' and 'Green Day' and more Poop cola than normally allotted to be in one person's possession at a time." The serpent explained.

"Well bring those ones who had those items in for a half a day of waterboarding." Zim said as the serpent gasped. "Oh, it isn't as painful for humans as it is us. It doesn't burn them like it does us. In fact the humans used it on each other before we came along." Zim explained.

"I'll send the newbies on it." The serpent said as he radioed the order to them. "Now this is this quaint…" he said with a wink and a smirk "…club where a lot of the men like to go to. I think it is just what you need to calm yourself down and relieve your stress. Believe me, I have noticed it. But it is perfectly natural."

Zim knew exactly where the serpent was talking about. It was not too appealing to him as it was the rest of the Irken Military that were policing Earth. It was a sleazy strip club where many vagrant girls danced for the Irken Military's amusement. The owner did a lot of bribing to keep the Police out. Most officials just looked the other way because the Irkens enjoyed it. Zim knew that he would have to go with the rest of the men so they wouldn't ask too many questions. Many of the troops already whispered rumors about him and Dib. They all knew Dib was homosexual but many wondered if Zim 'fell for the conquered men' as many of the troops would say. This excursion with them would give them less reason to voice their concerns to the Tallest.

"Sure, I'll go." Zim said feigning a smile.

The club was a dingy place that Zim had a feeling the owner had to bribe the human officials to stay open before the Irkens Invaded. It was dark and grimy and the air reeked of sleaze and depravity. With almost any certainty, Zim knew many vagrant girls were violated or met their end in the back room. A few screams were heard in the back that sounded like the former was happening tonight. The soldiers came in and sat down as a bad techno music started to play over the loudspeakers and the DJ came on the speakers.

"Okay Irken Soldiers, see we even have a General here tonight! Get ready for Angel!" He yelled as a brown haired girl in skimpy clothes came out on stage.

"CHRISTIE!" Zim yelled into his hand.

"Hey there you Irken Soldiers…" Christie said teasing them, nearly vomiting in her mouth.

"You are under arrest!" Zim yelled as he headed onto the stage arresting her. "You are suspected of being Christie Elieson; you look too much like her for no ability to deny it. And your stage name is suspicious." Zim then bent in and whispered. "You want me to turn you in?"

"I have to do this thanks to you assholes. I ought to rat you and Dib out now." Christie said.

"Come with me and we will work this out." Zim whispered then said aloud. "I have to take her in for questioning. If all is well, she will be back tomorrow."

"Fuck you." Christie yelled.

"Fuck you too bitch" Zim said as he headed out.

**Wow, that got darker than I intended it to, but what the hey, that is what I am going for. How was that? Good? Bad? Dark? Let me know in a review. Also let me know if you think I should up the rating for this one. I don't think it should be an M but it borders it. So let me know. So remember to read, Well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm. **


End file.
